


Start the Day Off Right

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Semen Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up a little early and decides to start the day off right with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Day Off Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDreamsOfHannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/gifts), [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> I couldn't not write this for these two lovely people. Thanks for helping to ruin me earlier :p

Will gasped into Hannibal’s mouth, sliding against Hannibal’s body in the early morning. The alarm was due to go off in about thirty minutes, but Will had woken up early, had dared to slide up against Hannibal and nibble at his neck to wake him up, playfully. One kiss had led to another, and Will was naked as he had been when he slept, pressed a top Hannibal, his lover’s hands running down along his spine, his pelvis pushing into Will’s so he could feel his excitement growing.

Will whimpered into Hannibal’s mouth, rolling them over so they lay on their sides, tearing away from Hannibal’s lips to kiss and suck at his neck, down along his collar bone, one hand running along his chest. Hannibal’s head tipped back, and Will knew he still had that haze of sleep fogging his brain. He smiled, sitting up, letting Hannibal roll over onto his stomach and slipping down his body, kissing a trail down his spine to the small of his mouth.

“Will,” Hannibal breathed as his lover’s hands pressed over his ass, kneading flesh. “What are you-“

“Please Hannibal,” Will whispered, nipping at the flesh beneath his hand. “Please just let me do it. _Please_.”

Hannibal breathed, nodding into the pillow, lifting his hips up as Will smiled, parting flesh and pressing his mouth to Hannibal’s hole, tongue flicking out against the muscle. The psychiatrist’s breath hitched, Will clutching his flesh as he traced the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, feeling Hannibal’s body twitch.

Hannibal pushed himself up on his elbows, groaned, pushing closer to Will’s mouth as his lover’s tongue teased him so perfectly, flicking to pull out teased groans and then tracing and sliding so perfectly that Hannibal’s stomach clenched, rolled, sent heat pooling down to his groin. When Will pushed his tongue past the muscle Hannibal fell back down to the bed, face half pressed into a pillow as he gave a loud moan, fellt Will dig his fingers into his ass with bruising force and exhale a shaky breath.

“Will,” he gasped, pushing back against that tongue, his cock heavy and aching between his legs, leaking pearly streams down into the sheets. Will moaned in response, pressing closer in earnest, his tongue forcing Hannibal’s mind to go blank. “Norėti, širdelė, norėti!” Hannibal gasped, pushing his mouth against the mattress, so close to release that each touch of Will’s tongue sent a painfully glorious shiver through his cock. “Liesti mane, liesti mane, norėti.”

Will didn’t understand the words tumbling from Hannibal’s mouth, but he pulled back- to a very broken whine- and rolled Hannibal onto his back, grasping his cock in one hand and swallowing him down greedily. He was ony his way up when Hannibal shuddered and cried out, burying a hand in Will’s curls and cumming, his pushed up, shoulders pushed down into the bed. Will worked to swallow, his lips wet and pearly as he couldn’t take everything, gasping around the head of Hannibal’s cock.

Hannibal gasped for breath, his mind on fire as he tried to push himself up, saw Will’s smudged lips, a trail from the corner of his mouth down his chin, and he was pulling the boy up roughly, licking it away and kissing him. Will gasped, squirming in his hold, Hannibal’s hands roaming over every inch of skin he could find- the muscle along Will’s ribs, his spine, back up along his shoulders.

“Hannibal,” Will whined into his mouth, squirming, “Hannibal _please_.” The psychiatrist smiled, hooking his arms around Will and sitting up, dragging the younger man up so he was on his knees. He hand his hands down along his hips, over his pelvis, tracing bone and muscle and fingers dipping into the dark curls at the base of his cock. Will gasped, body trembling, his cock hard and bobbing up, weeping pearly trails down along his length.

“Do you want me to touch you, Will?” Hannibal’s voice had a faint waver to it, unable to stay steady as his body still hummed with release. He bit at his tongue as Will nodded his head, vigorously.

“Please Hannibal,” he whimpered, “Please make me cum, Hannibal!”

Hannibal chuckled, bending down to kiss at his navel, fingers still playing along his hips and pelvis. Carefully, Hannibal exhaled up along his cock, leaving Will shivering, gasping- squirming to try and find some small ounce of friction. Hannibal exhaled again, now against the head of Will’s cock, before pulling back to a strangled whine.

“Hann _ibal_ -“ he cried, hands clenching and then unclenching at his sides. His eyes cheeks were wet, his curls wild as he shook his head, chewing on his lip until it was an angry red. “I c-can’t take i-it.”

Hannibal smiled, satisfied, and reached one hand out, wrapping it around Will’s cock and stroking up along him once, twice, three times-

And then Will was crying out loudly, Hannibal’s name mingling in with loud broken sounds, spurting up along Hannibal’s hand and wrist, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for breath that he could not find.

He slumped down, nearly limp, leaning into Hannibal, who wrapped his other arm around him, steadying him. Will pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s shoulder for a minute, before turning and grabbing his hand, pulling it to his mouth so he could suck on his fingers gently, tongue tracing along them, then down his palm. Hannibal shivered.

“You’re nešvankus, dear Will,” he whispered, kissing at his forehead, down to the corner of his eye, tasting the salt of his frenzied tears. Will made a little sound, not understanding, and Hannibal rasped, “ _filthy_.” Will shivered, and Hannibal nipped at his cheek, trailing down to suck at his neck. “I believe, širdelė, that we are in need of a shower now.” He smirked, and Will shivered, fairly sure neither of them were going to be getting anywhere on time that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The Lithuanian used (thanks to Google translate, so you know it's nor perfect):  
> Norėti - please  
> širdelė - darling, sweetheart, dear  
> Liesti mane - touch me  
> nešvankus - obscene, dirty, filthy


End file.
